


birdcage

by Musta_aurinko



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, M/M, pretty fluffy little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musta_aurinko/pseuds/Musta_aurinko
Summary: If Hakuryuu had to sneak out to get to spend time with the one who occupied his thoughts, he was fully willing to do so.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	birdcage

**Author's Note:**

> *writes tiny one-shots to avoid having to finish my WIPs*

When all of the lights in his house were turned off and it was dead silent, Hakuryuu slipped outside as quickly and quietly as he could. With just a small bag with him, he sneaked past the gates of the mansion he called home and made his way downtown on foot. He wouldn’t want anyone in his family knowing what was going on as they wouldn’t approve of it – not the things he did, the places he went, or the company he hung out with…

In these parts of the town, during this time of the night, there were only certain kinds of people around. Most didn’t much care for rules or authority. There were delinquents, there were small-time vandals, and there were people who just liked the parties. Hakuryuu’s poor brothers would’ve choked on their food had they known that Hakuryuu had stepped his foot in such a place… or that he even knew where to find it.

Hakuryuu scanned the room as he walked in, searching for a familiar face. There were a lot of people around dancing, drinking and talking, and the lights were dim, so it was a little bit difficult to tell. However, he found what he was looking for from one of the side rooms, not difficult to spot at all. Near the center, he was standing there, leaning on a pillar, arms crossed on his chest, looking at what some of the other guys were doing quite disinterestedly. Hakuryuu felt his heart racing and hands sweating like they had so many times before. A light was shining on that spot like a spotlight, or maybe Hakuryuu was just hyper-focused on the black hair and lean figure and—

Hakuryuu’s presence was noticed by the target of his observing as the piercing, red gaze slid towards him. But that expression of disinterest turned into visible joy in that moment, and Judar smiled and waved at him. The tension Hakuryuu had felt from the situation was released right then, and he breathed out a happy sigh and made his way towards the other.

“I didn’t know you would show up today”, Judar said.

Hakuryuu shrugged. “I wanted to come.”

“Isn’t your family going to be angry about it?”

“Only if they find out”, Hakuryuu replied cheekily.

Judar huffed out a laugh and ruffled Hakuryuu’s hair before pulling him towards the door by the sleeve and stepping outside into the cool night. Hakuryuu followed dutifully, if a bit confused.

“Don’t you want to stay at the party?”

“I don’t want to hang out with those guys when you are around.” Hakuryuu could only see Judar’s back when the other said this, but it made him smile and maybe feel the heat on his face just a bit. He picked up the pace so he could walk next to Judar instead of being dragged by him.

They walked up a hill atop from which one could see much of the town. The view downhill was great, but Judar had his eyes fixed above on the starry sky. They both sat down on a large rock.

“We used to come here a lot as kids, on our bikes, just to play…” Judar was suddenly reminiscing. Hakuryuu looked at him and then down towards the view.

“Can’t say I ever did much outdoor activities. At least without a private teacher supervising, whether it was about ballgames or swimming or anything”, Hakuryuu said. Judar turned to look at him.

“I’ll take you there. Next time it’s a hot day, let’s take our bikes and ride to the Bear Hill Beach and go for a swim. Then we can buy some ice cream from the store afterwards and play some volleyball. Or just explore the area around there”, Judar promised.

Hakuryuu nodded, despite the fact that they both knew he did not, in fact, own a bike. Maybe Judar could take him on his motorcycle. He definitely would if Hakuryuu told him he wanted to.

Hakuryuu moved closer to Judar on the rock, closing the distance between them, and Judar wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him even closer. Hakuryuu lifted his hand to Judar’s cheek and turned his face so he could kiss him. Judar responded to the kiss right away. It wasn’t anything big or mind-blowing, just some soft little kisses, but Hakuryuu loved every second of it. It was his short, personal heaven where his heart rejoiced. Both knew that it could only last for a moment – then Hakuryuu would have to sneak back in before it was too late (or early?) and pretend like he had slept in his bed the whole night like a good son. Judar would probably sleep until midday and skip class again.

The moment wasn’t just yet, but very soon, Hakuryuu was ready to leave that mansion and go and live his own life. Make his own decisions, outside of the sphere of influence of his family. He knew that they would never accept Judar, and for that, Hakuryuu couldn’t wait to get his freedom.


End file.
